


Birth of A Prince

by CleeCheers



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Legolas, Birth, C-Section, Dark fic, Gen, Hurt, Pain, Song fic, Tears, breached birth, evanascence, my heart if broken, no death but slightly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleeCheers/pseuds/CleeCheers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elerrian was happy. She loved her husband with all her heart, but slowly she saw him start to change and that change became so much more at the birth of her son. Legolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains content that might slightly disturb readers. you've been warned, so proceed at your own risk. If this story get at least say, 5 comments I'll think about making another chapter, so for now it's just a one-shot.
> 
> I don't own anything.

Elerrian Stood at the balcony, a hand over her protruding abdomen. Her son wanted to come out into the world. Her husband was nowhere to be seen. They had a fight over something she had done, even though she didn’t know what it was. It must have been something that Celemmir said she had done. Her husband took great stock in everything that his chief counsellor said, whether it was true of not in regard to her.

 

_I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you._

 

She winced and looked down, ‘ _Oh my child... not now..._ ’ With careful steps she rushed to the healers wing, but she ended up only making it part way there before her water broke. A pained cry passed her lips. She fell.

 

_I pulled away to face the pain._

_I close my eyes and drift away._

_Over the fear that I will never find_

_A way to heal my soul._

_And I will wander 'til the end of time_

_Torn away from you._

 

His name passed her lips as she fell against a wall then to the floor. It hurt that those close didn’t even come to her aid when it was their kings heir whose life was about to be born. The contraction passed and she tried to push herself to her knees, but she couldn’t do it. all of her strength was suddenly gone.

 

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

_(Over my heart)._

 

She cried out again, this time her cry was strangled as she fell to her side. The pale blue dress she wore was destroyed. Tears fell from her cheeks as another contraction rocked her form.

 

“Thranduil!” that would be the last time she called, but in that call she was able to place her pain and need for him to be near her in her time of need. After what seemed to be a lifetime she heard rushing foot falls. A cool hand cupped the back of her neck. He had finally come to her.

 

“Help me...” she whimpered softly before letting her eyes fall closed.

 

_I can't go on living this way_

_But I can't go back the way I came_

_Chained to this fear that I will never find_

_A way to heal my soul_

_And I will wander 'til the end of time_

_Half alive without you_

 

When next she woke her her dress was gone in a pile on the floor, a light shift on her as the healers rushed around the room. She hadn’t get given birth, she saw that as wella s felt it. A whimper passed her lips and a cool hand pressed against her brow, soft words of comfort.

 

“I’m sorry... whatever I  am said to have done I’m sorry for.”

 

“Hush... I realize now he was wrong...” He placed his hand over their child. “Soon we shall have our child in our arms.” Elerrian smiled weakly at him, pressing her hand to his cheek.

 

“I love you....” her words were soft, and cut off by a sharp pain in her abdomen. A scream of pain fell from her lips.

 

_My heart is broken_

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

_Deliver us_

 

The healers rushed to her and made her husband leave the room. Her entire body felt like it was set on fire by a dragon. Everything hurt.

 

“Elerrian, we have to cut your child out... you’re bleeding and he is breached...” Her mind was reeling.

 

“Save him...” her words were laced with pain. The healer closest to her placed held out a length of twisted cloth for her to bite down on. They had no time to put her back to sleep if they wanted to save her child.

 

_Change - open your eyes to the light_

_I denied it all so long, oh so long_

_Say goodbye, goodbye_

 

She clenched her teeth down on the rag as pain radiated from her lower body. Muffled screams could be heard as she was forced to bare with the pain. Her son had to survive this, even if she didn’t. She felt her heart faltering.

 

_My heart is broken_

_Release me, I can't hold on_

_Deliver us_

_My heart is broken_

 

It took maybe five minutes before she hear his small screams. She spat the cloth from her mouth as she was told she had a son.

 

“Legolas... That is his name...” the healers yelled for her to keep her eyes open, but she couldn’t any longer. She was so tired.

 

_Sweet sleep, my dark angel_

Deliver us

My heart is broken

Sweet sleep, my dark angel

Deliver us from sorrow's hold

 

' _Forgive me Thranduil... I never wanted to leave you...._ ' she felt the tears fall down her cheeks as the cries faded around her, and darkness found her in its cool embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That is what I am basing all of my knowledge of Elerrian off of.
> 
> http://woodrealm.tripod.com/legolasresearchandfanclub/id15.html


End file.
